sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KnucklesFanGremlin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Liz once more.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 02:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ey ey ey! Name's Hynoid. Nice to meet you. ^^ I was kinda wondering if River would like to be friends with my character Shadow (the Jaguar not Hedgehog. ^^;) Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 08:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you draw Rage the hedgehog for me? If so, reply. THANKS! Hey, I hate to be THAT guy, but it's been a while since I asked you to draw Rage the Hedgehog... No rudeness intended Blankblankblank (talk) 00:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC)BlankblankblankBlankblankblank (talk) 00:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) i did my 30 questions THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:49, December 4, 2013 (UTC) You don't bother me, since I know you don't ship him and draw weird pictures and stuff...I was talking about other people. (talk) 03:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Just go here. (LOL, a generic Quizilla username...) By the way, your new user picture...I'm speechless. (talk) 00:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) about your flag: i think its amazing, but you should make the paw/hoofprints bigger and only use half of each. The Sages of Ruin (talk) 22:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I think I've heard of them... actually they come up a lot yet I forget. The Psijic Order's from Elder Scrolls, amiright? SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Uh, no sorry! ^^; I don't even have an Elder Scrolls Online. Ohhhh, I see. So it's a relatively new game, right (I mean I hope that's what beta means... I'm sorry I'm awful with terms and such.)?SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I decided to draw Brody. Also I made him look kinda hyper...he's like "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!11111!1!!!!!" (talk) 22:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! Glad you like it! (talk) 23:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hy there! :D This is Erik-the-Okapi here. I saw your comment on my page for my OC Jemma the Echidna. So glad you like my OC! Thanx so much! :D Erik.wallace.395 (talk) 18:34, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Anti-Max112211 Hi KFG it would be nice if you could go on chat I would really like to meet you :) A.T. 13:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah I remember reading that while looking through the blog. I hadn't seen the last one yet. I guess I can see how that could remind you of Lippies though... (talk) 00:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC) LOL I had a feeling you would see that...I don't actually have a Tumblr account so that's why I signed it. I also sent in that creepy Tails thing but didn't sign it and then that Hedgie Bum person didn't know who sent it in... (talk) 00:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) That's cool! It kinda does remind me of Paws... (talk) 00:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) On the wiki feed where it says they edited it, there should be this tiny white square thing beside the title. Click on it and it should bring you to a comparaison page. On the right you should see "undo" (talk) 06:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Have you seen that post about the Sonic Boom episode on Awkwardsonicphotos? ...You don't happen to know if that's fake, do you...? I'm guessing it is, but If it isn't, so help me God... (talk) 02:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I didn't think it was really, it would be weird for them to do it. But if that was actually the episode, I would probably cry (not really) I'm sure the game might be really good, but I won't ever play it because...you know. You probably think I'm being rediculous about this but I don't know...it just bothers me that much. I mean...they could have changed him in any other way...but no... And I agree, the old annoying screechy Amy is kinda irritating...like how in SA2 with her jump "EEEAAYAYHHAHAH!!!" every freaking time. Yeah that would be a bit weird...I don't like how they made him super tall either, I liked him being short for some reason... (talk) 04:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes I love the chao garden! It's mainly what I do when playing SA2 with my cousin (sometimes we play the messed-up 2 player as well but we just hit random all the time) But I think the chao garden is my favourite thing from the Sonic games...well the ones I've played anyway (talk) 04:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL Oh my God that's really funny you named it that! When I first played it I made one with Shadow for some reason (I didn't know much about the series at the time and wanted to raise a dark chao) and I called it, typically, "Lippies", but I later changed it since that chao ended up looking cool to me...and once I made one with Eggman and named it Papoose and made it a gorilla and put it in the hero garden when my cousin was in the washroom or something, so when she came back she would be confused... I always force them to eat the food, even if they throw it away...but it is annoying when they fall asleep...sometimes I'll push them in the water if I get too impatient... (talk) 04:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAHA wow...you should have just named it that randomly...just kidding. Actually that's where I got the Papoose thing from. Sometimes her names are fine, and other times they make you wonder... I just remembered, the last time I played that game (which was at my cousin's) two of the chaos mated randomly, so I hatched the egg, named it Ken Penders in Japanese and made it some really messed-up combination of animals...and I think I raised it with Knuckles because, you know, Ken Penders (talk) 05:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh God I should do that! IT SHALL HAVE THE KEN PENDERS SMILE (talk) 05:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC) WE'RE SAWNIKK HEROOHHS More like an inturrupting falcon p--OH SH- AHA! - That one time in the stream ~~Sknwlkr111~~ We friends now mhm kay? ShiftLock (talk) 17:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Shiftlock It's been posted! IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE! I'm drawing a picture with River in it, do you mind? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thx, and to get that I had to contribute everyday for a year. It gets you 250 points Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) ACTCHOOALLEE EYE REELLEE LIEK SANIK BERM AND LIPPEES VERSHIN FREE AND MI PROFFILE PEECTCHER IZ MY FAVERIT PEECTCHER (talk) 23:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I have finished! It took a lot less time then I thought but it didn't turn out as planned cause I messed up a couple of times. That doesn't matter though, it's Sonic and the Black Knight it you didn't notice Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Yeah I'm pretty much the only one ^^ thx Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Hi, im new to the wiki and and I like River, can she and my character Millie be friends? Kool816 (talk) 09:21, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks KFG hey how do you do the thing where you link to a page but it says River the Echidna instead of www.random.gfhdjkghfjkghdfbz.crap_long_internet_url_that_no_normal_person_is_bothered_to_read.com That Upsilon gif is nothing less than BEAUTIFUL. I mean, it's so him. Braids...? Ooh, I am intrigued. Riv-er's getting a braid? Fryst? Rogue? (Oh my gosh.) I await the braids. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh geez, a cute pic? Is it a couple picture? Or a kawaii-River? And trust me, I listen to really unfitting music all the time. I once was drawing Tails just flying around and being happy, yet I had Hoobastank's Reason on in the background. It was just weird.. By the way, which grimdark musical, if you don't mind me asking? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:31, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh my gosh... I was thinking something along the lines of Sweeney Todd, but that's... uh... the whole organ transplant thing sounds like it was very graphic. And you watched that at 9? Dang. You were one tough nine year-old. And I thought Rihanna music videos were scary at 9... I'm such a wimp, oh my gosh! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree GUUUURL! Woah, really? Coincidence.... even though I never have seen any Saw movie in my life. And ooh, I can't wait! Roleplays are pretty hard to do, though... especially group RPs. I'm assuming this will be a group one as well? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree A title? In 2 HOURS? DANG! That's actually really impressive. And yeah, probably having less people in it would make it less likely to die out... I hate it when roleplays die out. D: A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL. The power of heart... but the thing for THE CAHOS EMRELAALS sounds cool! And oooooh! HEADCANONS? I. Love. Headcanons. Ouo A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I know that feel so much. That's pretty much me doing my homework, then my phone buzzes because of a new message on the wiki while I'm working on other stuff. "Must... RESIST..... NYRRRGH. Nope... I can't. *quickly runs onto the computer*" A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpjf0p94dbdjf2iupu1rli8g?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Join my livestream! ~~Skinwalker111~~ It's alright. I've decided to continue this on Friday, if you can do it on Friday. ~~Skinwalker111~~ https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/72cpj28espt440d21qse1cb8vs?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Here's the link to the new one. DAAAANG, GURL! I love that feeling when you do stuff like that. It's kind of like me with ideas for designs, and when I suddenly get a good idea I'm like, "OH! YES! HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT BEFORE?" By the way, your signature is fabulous. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree So... "So... I heard you like fishsticks." Gokuisa (talk) 00:21, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Just play this game I made of you. Trust me, it's worth it. ;) Zy BG9K (talk) 06:47, April 19, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpj5vu58us00o7lhhuerqvns?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 It has started ~~Skinwalker111~~ https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpidd3ftgshluj1j52p5s3vc?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 JOIN US, QUICKLY! HAIDEN'S PLAYING HIS GUITAR! I was bored and I own a goldfish sooooo..... If this GIF didn't work, I'm sorry its only the first one I've ever made and it might not of worked out. But enjoy River swiming on my goldfish!! Hahahaha!! Thats cool! Kool816 (talk) 09:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Just telling you Mandolin is soon to not be the only deer character on SFCW A new deer character has been adopted from my adopts and she is soon to have a page up. Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 03:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) KNUX FANGIRLS UNITE I'm a Knux fangirl too >w< I find Knux so underrated.. ~User:VanillaTheCat 06:39, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, gosh. One of them would be dead within an hour. Probably Upsilon. Theta REAAAALLLY hates Upsilon. LOL OKAY. (talk) 18:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Let's Talk About EY M81!>!!!>!!!!!!!!!!1,1!>!!!>!.!>!>!>>!>!.1.....1!!?>1//1/?!??!?!?!?!??? river x julie-su twerking LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Trust me, I usually have one against it too. I hear stories about people getting their feelings hurt in there... But I'll just PM you or something so AIN'T NOBODY can see it. LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Umm... I guess it's just two questions, actually. One you might be for, I don't know, the other is about a different matter that isn't necessarily exciting or nerve-racking. But don't be nervous It's not like I'm going to interview you on your personal life or anything D: LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:42, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Nupe. None of that crud. Trust me I know how creepy that is. Once some dude asked where I live and my age and stuff and IT FREAKED ME OUT SO MUCH AHHHHHHHHHHHH But yah. Just two questions that have nothing to do with your personal life ^^ LOL OKAY. (talk) 00:47, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'm still at school. D: I may need an hour or so, if that's okay. ~ I'm lazy, but this is Sigma. Rage the Hedgehog Hey, I asked before, like, waaaay before, if you could draw Rage the Hedgehog. Well since I have some pictures, you could use them to draw, meaning you can use it to draw your own. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 20:41, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Rage What I would do, wherever you go in your house the most, put a sticky note on the door saying "Finish Request for ___" or something like that. like, lets say, you go to your bedroom a lot. put the sticky note on the bedroom door or something. I like it :) Really? I can't believe it. Do you hate my ideas that much? If you weren't interested in hearing my story, why didn't you say that before I started? You know I can't see the chat log, so I couldn't stop telling you. Besides, if you didn't want to hear it, should I just stop telling anybody anything? This is wha I want to hear your opinions on, but you decide to freakin' ignore me, ignore the thing that I've been planning really hard on for days. ZY told me you guys were shipping Aang with people while I was telling it. He also told you that you said you had a bad attention span, but that doesn't take the "not interested" part away. You became one of my problems really quick today. I didn't need it. ~~Triple-One~~ I talk about it because it's the only think on the wiki that I feel comfortable talking about. Aso, I never really expect you to be excited for it, I was just telling you what happens in it. But it was rude to ignore me. ~~Triple-One~~ I should apologize It's okay, I'm sorry. It's just that I was upset at my F-upped computer, and I wasn't thinking straight. And I get you. Probably shouldn't be a big spoiler guy... but why didn't you want to hear Carlyle's backstory? It really didn't have any spoilers in it. ~~Triple-One~~ I ''KNEW'' YOU'D FEEL THE RUE! >:D You're never going to make the Rivelias thing happen, AND HE'S OUT OF GEM HIGH FOR GOOD?! OH MY GOD, YES!! I'M GOING TO HAVE AN IMPROMPTU DANCE PARTY OF SOME SORT AT MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE THANK THE HEAVEN AND THE STARS, THE MOON AND THE PRINCE JUST ''EVERYTHING!'' HE DOESN'T HAVE TO RUIN THE ROLEPLAY AGAIN WITH DEPRESSING STUFF THANK GOD But yes River is Uppy's waifu, Uppy is Rivvy's hubby, nobody should ever come between that because if they do, they're evil and they must be punished severely. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:48, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Wait, so he's never coming back in ANY roleplays? At least not for a really long time?!If so, then... Why, Jon, do you always have the best reaction .gifs? They're so fitting for me... And I honestly have no clue what could tear those two apart. Unless, one obvious reason, someone has an affair, but I don't think those two are the "cheating" types... and I hope they aren't. Yeah, I think that might be the only reason why they'd split up... SO LET'S'' NOT'' MAKE IT HAPPEN! As for the change of heart, the main reason why I did that is because it's really hard for me to roleplay as someone mean/evil. Mainly because I don't think I have a mean bone in my body, or the fact that I'll feel bad if I say something mean through a roleplay. Yes... I'm that lame. I feel bad if I insult a different character through a roleplay. also because just the sight of River made him turn over to the better side Oh um what? I said nothing. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:17, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Upsilon: "Ooh River, I love everything about you: how your eyes sparkle in the moonlight, how your blue hair flow–" River: "Blue..? BLUE?! ''BLUUE?! B****!" //Pops him in the eye.// Upsilon is not good with identifying specific colors, so that would probably happen, actually... Oh my god, all of that happened in a Pokemon roleplay? Geez, that's kinda dark... I'm basically the same way. Like, for that game I was considering making, I was going to add some other people's characters from the wiki (if they allowed me to, of course), and they would be all happy and not bodily-injured... meanwhile my characters are being possessed, buried alive, eaten alive as well, stabbed in the back, choked, all sorts of wonderful, happy stuff! I see what you did there. But, yeah, that was also another little in character "oh" reason why he just decided to be nicer to everyone and not be a jerkface. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Upsilon: :( WHEN YOU WERE 11?! OH MY GOD! WHAT!? What could've darkly influenced you so much at such a tender age..? D: And yep, Sigma's probably gonna be eaten alive, either by a cannibal or some really gross bug thing that I make up. Pretty delicious sounding, right? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:00, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Your middle school gave you all of those ideas? Oh... uh. Because Sigma should know better than to trust random strangers to follow them into a back alley where they can knock her out with chloroform, take her to a torture chamber, and have her eaten alive And you're right the whole "bug" thing is lame, I'll make it like a big monster or something. Or a snake with big, venomous fangs to rip into her well :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) And that's only the beginning... Theta and Upsilon are getting even worse deaths. >:) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:13, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Theta was going to be dragged down a street by his innards. Like quartering, except you're being pulled along by an intestine or something. But KAT has thankfully put some sense into me, and Sigma and Theta won't be brutally murdered like how I planned. Only Upsilon will be, but he'll come back as a ghost :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Ghostsilon wanted Theta's toy inside the box, so he haunted the box and stole it. Now Theta is a ghosthunter just to extract his revenge. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY THAT LITTLE TURD ELIAS GOES IN AND KNOCKS HER OUT AND HAS THE NERVE TO ACT ALL COCKY IN FRONT OF RIVER'S HUBBY IT'SGO TIME BROTHA KILL HIM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to livestream? ~~Triple-One~~ Just tell me when. ~~Triple-One~~ Your dad's awesome. ~~Triple-One~~ BUY IT OR SNORT '"Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 07:22, June 23, 2014 (UTC) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Triple-One/LIVESTREAM_WITH_MEH._AGAIN._AGAIN._Again... Snort. Can you join...? Dash wants you to hear him sing so... ;) ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) It's still going BTW. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:16, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I thought I left you the link... SORRY! https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gwvuzqle2u5b3utoio4sm4rib4a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 There... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:41, June 29, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gxf63y6jnhjh6buccxupyd7v74a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 dash wants you to join the livestream Thesupernintendokid (talk) 22:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) if you're allowed to.. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 02:27, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm gonna be visiting my big sis's place until Wednesday, so I won't be on during that time. (talk) 19:28, July 6, 2014 (UTC) HELP Please, go to my newest blog entitled Helo its me Onup sorry im replying soooo late -_- my labpot broke so ive be using my phone to edite my page, i couldent see my talk page. Now im using this really slow old out of date labtop. You may or may not know im joining the navy Im going t basic training on Sep 10. I wish i was as active as i use to i miss everyone T_T. unfortunately my phone broke and now im using this lab top. When i com back the first thing im going to buy is a brand new labtop. I hope to talke to you soon (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 17:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) =PLEASE HELP. NEED ADVICE.= I cant explain it here, just please, go there and please give me advice ! ~Rage the Hedgehog It's okay, you don't need to ask. But I do appreciate the fact that you saw it and cared, it means a lot. <:) Snort, anymahoozits... BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm sorry I haven't been on and I haven't talked in basically two days, I've been super busy with some real life snorts, then I had to go to some really weird running thing and I crashed and took a nap for like four hours. That's basically why I haven't been CHECKING AND EDITING DOUBTFIRE!!!!!' That and because I'm stuck. Also I'm not gonna make a new comment on River's page and tell you here: that bubble dress is downright sugoi. GORG!! PERF!!! TOTES ADORBS!!!! Wh- UGHHHH I know what you mean about the long dress thing. You kinda have to draw the legs and then the dress on top of it, because if you draw the dress and then the rest of the legs peeking out from the dress it looks kinda unnatural and oh! OH GOD WHAT. Hopefully the dress is just made of murky water and not clear water because... uhhhh Or darkwater AND WHOAWHOAWHOA YOU PERFORMED AT SIX FLAGS?!?!!!? FOR BAND CLASS?!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) OHHHHHHh. Okay. Yeah, seeing the legs would be fine if it was murky enough as to where you didn't see anything, but if it was clear water and you saw some cha-cha's then... OH OH. NO PL0X??!?!??! N THNK!!?!??! Ye, the kids made it for her or somethin' cuz they're sweet little ohs. Ughhhhh, that sounds awesome. You're lucky you can go on those field trips... especially with your class. literally, this freshman year I have gone on absolutely NO field trips. Whatsoever. Even if I did go on one, I would miss like all of my classes. Then again, I didn't take a band class, so... SNORT, ANYWAYS. AHHHHHHHH That plushie sounds TOTES ADORBS. I had one kind of like that once, but then my dog promptly ripped its button eyes out. Lovely thought, yes. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) He'd also probably be blushing like a lot ''because ummm yeahh??? Seeing a lot of his waifu?!?!!?!,!,,!,! GOD, THE TOWER OF DOOM. I think at some other placed it's called the Drop Tower or Drop Zone or whatever but GOOD LORD IS THAT THING ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING. I went on one like that once and I almost peed myself because I felt like I was about to die. Yet the dude next to me stayed completely straight-faced like DUUUUUDE ARE YOU A ROBOT OR A WIZARD HOW ARE YOU NOT EVEN FAZED BY IT?!?! I guess they think it's like a chew toy so they immediately go for it while our backs are turned. But that hedgehog plush was anything BUT a chew toy; it was hand sewn and from an e-shop on etsy or something like that, so when I saw it in shreds I was SUPER MAD! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, someone can die of the Blushie, because it's too kawaii to handle!!!!!!!11!! >o< Upsilon blushes so much it's a miracle why he isn't dead yet, with all dem blushies. Anyways yeah those droppy things are scary as all get-out. I went on a kiddy version of it once at a different amusement park (because one of my friend's younger cousins kept bugging me about going on it) and EVEN THEN IT WAS SCARY. I think I'm just not good at rides... That's why I always just play the games or eat the churros because... Yeah. Dogs can be so cute at times, but then they go and start snortin and poopin in the house and peeing everywhere and ripping up everything you own... STILLL CUTE THO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) He just blushes a lot because River is his senpai. And she got that super bass. She makes his heart go boom badoom boom boom badoom boom bop. SHE GOT DAT SUPER BASS. Wh- ''GOD, FRICKIN' PERVSILON. But then again, in the future that does happen because the kids, so oh! Those water slides are evil to me... Mainly because I have a fear of water somewhat (or at least falling in it). THOSE SUPER LONG CRAZY WATER SLIDES ARE DEMON SPAWN. Like, you see ads for resorts that have this mile long water slide and it looks like people are having fun... Meanwhile I'm just like "UMM NO DO NOT?!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, he was like that in the beginning... Not a pervert, heck no, but he was a little flirty oh! But that didn't got him. THANK GOODNESS HE'S NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE BUHHHH. SQUEALS yes only cuddles and hugs and kisses and ice flowers and sweetness and fluff and love and THIS SHIP THO aodkkdbfkdis dkwlepsl I've never had a wedgie before because I either wear one pieces or shorts and a full swim top, but god a wedgie sounds awfully embarrassing... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:59, July 10, 2014 (UTC) River would probably be freaked out by his sudden flirtyness because when I originally made him as a flirt, I thought he would always come on too strong... And thus freak out a ton of girls. URRRRGH! Somehow River gets sick and then Upsilon looks after her and cares for the bae because that's what bfs/gfs do. I feel your pain with basically everything you said. It's like, "hey can we not for a momento-chan PLOX seriously." It's even worse because people look at me and I HATE IT SO MUCH when people look at me like... That. It's so UGHHHHJHJGHFHGJGHHDHDHZBAJj This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:28, July 10, 2014 (UTC) nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UPSILON WILL WAIT FOR HIS WAIFU AND CARRY HER HOME AND THEN MAKE HER FEEL BETTER AND SNUGGLE WITH HER DESPITE THE FACT THAT SHE'S SICK. HE DON'T EVEN CARE HE JUST LOVES HER CUZ YEAH. At any size they just move around like "hey". BUT IT'S LIKE THIS AIN'T NO ANIME OR SOMETHING SO... Y U DO DIS!?!?!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Snort, yeah, he'd probably get sick too... Well... AT LEAST THEY SUFFER TOGETHER! Together-ness is important, yes. Not the case for me... I do have people stare at me sometimes... it's not like it's anyone MY AGE or anything, oh NOOO, that'd make way too much sense. It's always gotta be creepy older guys. Not hot older guys, either. Just RANDOM GUYS ON THE TRAIN AND THE BUS! And then I know they stare there because they point out logos that are right across my chest too? And give me creepy looks? And one actually licked his lips when I looked over his way? That's why I wear hoodies all the time now. Just cover up because UGHHHHH CREEPY OLD DUDES, MAN! LIKE THE NAKED GUY OUTSIDE MY HOUSE, MY GOD. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC) SOUP TOGETHER DISNEY MOVIES TOGETHER EVERYTHING TOGETHER Everything... Yeah... hoodies just protect me kind of... but then again, they really don't, because you can still see the shape of my chest even with them on which is SO ANNOYING LIKE WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THESE UGHHH. Aww, he's going to the same highschool with you? Highschool romance. :) I ship you two so much :) :)))))))))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC) WHAT?! DON'T MAKE A SMILEY FACE AT THAT! ... At least let River survive, Upsilon can go fall in a ditch for all I care. JUST KEEP THE PRECIOUS BABY ALIVE. You're just being a tsundere and playing hard to get ;) ;))) He knows you want him. Ts'truth. '' In all seriousness, though, you gotta admire his persistence... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:28, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I just love seeing him in pain, I have no clue why! It's a delightful experience. I've actually been in the process of making a short little animation in Flash where he gets STABBED and that "Mmm what'cha say song plays in the back" and Kestrel's kneeling over his dead body crying her eyes out. IT WAS DAWN ALL ALONG?! But yeah, River needs to stay safe because she's like the Waifu. The bae. The sugoi gf. Ye. Oh, but... ''Opposites attract, no? ;) ;))))) I'm sure you two will make a lovely married couple. Even though I've never even seen this guy I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:42, July 10, 2014 (UTC) NOW YOU FREAKING KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN YOU TRY TO HURT RIV-CHAN. And how Upsilon feels too. Because, well, sad and brutal deaths are not good. OH GOD HE LOOKS NAPOLEON DYNAMITE BAD? Dang... well then. He has the glasses and everything too? He sounds downright sugoi >o<. GOD I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BY ALL THE FRIENDS GETTING THE GUYS. It's like, "Hey uh... I'm here too!??!?!?!?!?!?!? Hello!?!?!?" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Mmmmmmmhm. You better watch out, KFG. YOU GOT AN UPSILON AFTER YOU. OOOOO. SO SCARY. Wait, redemption idea? God, is it gonna be snorty or- I already know River's proooobably gonna get hurt... WOAHWOAHWOAH, SASSY CUTE BLONDE GUY?! SASSY. CUTE. BLONDE GUY. Your friends are so lucky D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) That's actually not as bad as I imagined it being... still sucks how he would knock her out that much, but at least he has a change of heart! But would River forgive him after all those years of torment? OOOH?! PLOT TWIST?!!?!?!?!?! OH MY GOD HE SOUNDS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL. I LOVE GUYS WHO ARE LIKE THAT AND TOTALLY RANDOM AND FUNNY. YES,' JUST YES.'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) IGMAH! Okay I meant to ask you this earlier today but my internet was being a snort... apparently tomorrow night SpyroBiel is having a SFCW stream slumberparty thing, and she wanted me to invite people so I was wondering if you were able to join or not ''"Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips."'' - '''(talk) 01:06, July 11, 2014 (UTC) LOL Okay! ^_____________________________________________^ "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 01:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) It's tomorrow night...sorry did I say tonight? I don't know what time or anything, I guess you would have to ask Spyro. "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 02:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay now Haiden wanted me to let others know that he's back from Summer camp, since there are too many ads that block his screen and he can't read the comments or something...^_________^ "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that confused me before too because it works for me. I think they have the "Websteroids" malware, which displays a lot of irritating obvious scam webs like DERMATOLOGISTS HATE HER!!!! and SEE HER AMAZING TRANSFORMATION!!!! and YOU'RE THE 100,000,000 VISITOR!!!!! and apparently it bypasses Adblock or some weird thing... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:23, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Wait have you actually gotten it before? GOD YEAH I AGREE THOUGH, I HATE THOSE ADS. ESPECIALLY THE "5 TIPS TO GETTING A FLAT BELLY" OR WHATEVER BECAUSE THE PICTURES ALWAYS CREEP ME OUT or that picture of the weird human dog thing and the babies. GOD Yeah I hate Youtube ads too, thankfully I don't have to see them on my computer because, well, Adblock, but on other computers they never have adblock and it's like UGH I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THE AD usually the non-skippable ones are like ten seconds long. KRAVE also they can be obnoxiously loud and surprising... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD. "Anime Babes" YEAH I DEFINITELY WANT TO PLAY THAT!!! OH GOD. OR THEY'RE LIKE "MEET ASIAN SINGLES!!!" OR "MEET CHRISTIAN SINGLES!!!" and I'm like "...no?" VERY MOTIVATIONAL INDEED ;) ;)))))))) They're basically just like YOU'RE STUCK WITH THE BURNING EYES!11111!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 18:07, July 11, 2014 (UTC) OH my GOD, WHAT?! I don't remember those ones, but I could have seen it before...THAT'S REALLY CREEPY THOUGH. WHAT THE HECK. "Draw the attention of kids or something, THEN CHANGE IT TO CREEPY STUFF!!! YEEEAAAAHHH" DO YOU GET THAT THING WHERE YOUR EYES WATER AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE CRYING I HATE THAT "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 19:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!! LIKE WHY WOULD THEY PUT THOSE ADS THERE I always see these weird ones on kids' sites or whatever that are like DRESS YOUR GIRL PERSON!!! and it looks like some weird Bratz girl...or the ones with REALLY obvious questions or trick questions "results may surprise you!1111" YEAH, I GET IT LIKE EVERY SPRING. And on top of that I can't even breath through my nose, then it gets ticklish or something and MY EYES WATER MORE. UUGGGHH usually I end up missing school because it's painful to sit through classes like that "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 19:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I can't remember what they're called either but I think we're thinking of the same thing... MOSHI MONSTERS what? I don't know if I saw those ones before but they sound creepy and annoying...makes me think of the World of Warcraft ads, those ones annoyed me because I found them really distracting. OH GOD THAT MUST SUCK. LIKE THE WORST TIME TO GET ALLERGIES EVER... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 19:34, July 11, 2014 (UTC) LET THE SFCW SLUMBER PARTY COMMENCE (talk) 00:06, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to make a livestream, but before I do I ask people if they're available. So you gon' join or not? EH? jk, also Alphonse is going to join! Just message me back. I can blink when you do (talk) 00:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey gurl hey To keep the CFGH wiki safe from invaders, could you plox turn off favorite wikis? Just so nobody sees the link to it... Thank. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:51, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Okey smokeys. Just whenever you get the chance, that would be fantasto! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) KFG, I left you another message on a different one*. *different wiki delete after reading I can blink when you do (talk) 02:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) You didn't leave us, did you? - Alphonse You didn't leave, did you? I'm a bit worried about everybody here... Sorry for being a poop merchant, but I just shat out another non classic sonic game. It features your dad, Christian Weston Chandler.﻿ 20:49, August 1, 2014 (UTC) <--- mah new sig Here's a invite to my Egg-World rp. If you do join you can't use any immortal characters, like Laika, who by the way should meet CosmoDoomyBoy (talk) 19:13, May 30, 2017 (UTC)DoomyBoy yes i am nikki stop touching my pages for the millionth time I cannot do anything on the other account I cannot respond or do anything on it how many times do I got to say it -_- it me nikkikikizelonss Hey could you maybe do a artwork for Alex D'Coolete (The Kid version, not Adult...yet) DoomyBoy (talk) 01:10, July 6, 2017 (UTC)Yes I am alive Hi KFG! Sorry for leaving the discord chat and stuff so abruptly.. I went into panic mode because my computer stopped working for a bit and I just deleted everything. Hopefully you'll accept my apology. If you do what's your discord? Again I'm really really sorry.. I probably worried you guys a lot... (Dot27 (talk) 16:21, July 12, 2017 (UTC)) artwork! Hey i added those artworks in case you wanted to edit them or whatnot, anyways just loom up classics artwork page, or something like that to see them. Praise da sun! -classic